


A Debt To Repay

by pastel_dawn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Humor, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Smut, idk which one of them is hornier, morals? which morals, short cameo from Seteth and Lysithea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_dawn/pseuds/pastel_dawn
Summary: After accidentally walking in on Lady Rhea having a private moment, Byleth starts having weird and wet dreams every night for the following week. She's keen on finding the reason behind them.Or, try not to lust after the Archbishop too much and fail miserably.Written for the Rhealeth Week 2020, Day 4, Prompt: Dreams - Nightmares
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	A Debt To Repay

* * *

The monastery at night was a suggestive place. Aside from the occasional chasing Seteth did whenever a student was spotted lurking around sneakily, it was so quiet that Byleth felt like walking into an alternate dimension.

Her footsteps echoed through the empty halls, statues silently following her figure as she walked by, with their empty, marble eyes. The torches burned gently, lighting up the hallways enough for whoever would need, to watch their steps. Byleth walked around Garreg Mach whenever she had trouble sleeping, eventually finding peace somewhere, be it a fountain, the gardens, or the library. Seteth once offered to prepare her some effective herbal tea, being the caring man he was, but she politely refused. It seemed that the man cared even more for her after Byleth's hair turned green, to the point of fussing, actually. She hoped of not meeting him tonight, not really in the mood to talk, even if his intentions were nothing but good.

When she walked around like that, her thoughts always took naturally the direction of the Archbishop's chambers. Byleth often found herself wondering what Lady Rhea might be doing. The woman had confessed to her once she rarely slept, her mind always focused on many, many things. With time, Byleth came to care a lot about the woman. Her presence was stable in her life, so, of course, she worried. 

Their relationship was one of mutual trust, and from Byleth's side, it secretly bordered on love. Rhea looked a bit distant at first but her role was important, it was normal. Things changed when she started inviting Byleth in her quarters and they discussed about a lot of things. Now it wasn't weird for them to open up about things from time to time, so maybe the woman would hear her concerns out tonight, at least to help her go back to sleep.

So Byleth thought about paying her a visit. The woman was probably awake, and despite the late hour being not the best for visits, maybe Lady Rhea would not mind. She always said that Byleth could reach out to her anytime, and prompted her to do so. 

So Byleth though _fuck it,_ and started walking in the direction of Rhea's chambers.

The many spells that enveloped the area in order to stop eventual murder attempts, or more simply nosy and prying people, strangely enough did not stop her. That meant Byleth was _allowed_ to visit her at that late hour, didn't it? If nothing was stopping her…

She walked to the door and raised her hand to knock. She knocked twice, and waited. No response.

She knocked again. No response.

 _Strange…_ Byleth thought. _Maybe she's asleep?_

If she was asleep, then, it was time to turn tail and get back to her own room. But an horrendous idea crossed her mind and she hardly could resist.

 _I really shouldn't…_ she thought as her hand landed on the handle. _Bad idea. Really bad idea._

_But I'm too curious. Maybe just a peek? And then I go back._

Curiosity won her. But curiosity killed the cat. Byleth should have known better than to open the door to the Archbishop's chamber in the middle of the night, without permission, without announcing herself. No, okay, she _did_ announce herself. Just, Rhea didn't hear.

Because… well, Rhea was pretty much busying herself.

Byleth's eyes couldn't really go wider than that. Lit candles were scattered around but she paid no attention to them, because on the bed, Rhea was on her knees, and naked. She was balancing her torso on her left hand, three fingers of the right one buried knuckle deep into her, that pumped furiously as she moaned loudly. Byleth probably didn't hear her because the room had a soundproof spell on. But that wasn't the thought that was crossing her mind in that moment. The thought that was crossing her mind was…

_Oh lord… really… why am I still here?!_

Byleth watched, paralyzed as Rhea moved her hips, basically humping against her own hand, and from the sounds she was making, both from her mouth and _down there_ , she was close. Byleth really shouldn't be staying there and sure as hell she should not be _watching,_ but she was. And couldn't move a leg. She herself felt her core swell in front of that scene, and squeezed her thighs.

_Not now! Not now, for fuck's sake!_

With a deep moan erupting from her throat, Rhea came on her bed, and Byleth could swear she saw her juices glistening under the light of the candles. As Rhea came down from her high, her breathing became the only audible thing in there. Byleth didn't know what to do. If she tried to close the door, Rhea might find out-

She couldn't formulate an adequate escape plan quickly enough, because Rhea's head suddenly turned towards her, panic depicted in her expression, and Byleth lost balance from the surprise and fell on her butt.

"Ouch!" She swore, feeling her tailbone scream in pain. But that distraction ended soon enough, because Rhea stormed towards the door, blanked messily wrapped around her body and asked: "Who's there?! How dare you-"

But the Archbishop stopped dead in her tracks when she locked eyes with a terrified Byleth, who was still on the floor and couldn't force a single word out of her mouth.

"P… Professor?!" Rhea called, her expression less furious and more surprised to see her there. "What…"

"I'm sorry! I didn't see anything! I'm sorry!" Byleth scrambled on her feet as fast as she could, and stormed away from that hallway, not paying attention to Lady Rhea's last words.

"Professor! Please, wait!"

…

"I'm done for. I'm done for. I'm done for."

Byleth was sitting in the library after the lessons of that morning. It was lunchtime but her stomach was so clenched she couldn't even drink a drop of water. She didn't sleep at all the previous night and her butt hurted so much that she had to teach standing up on her feet all morning long. Now her legs ached and she _had_ to sit before collapsing for good.

Her head was leaned on a desk and she kept repeating stuff like _I'll be fired. They'll throw me out of the monastery and all because I couldn't keep my stupid curiosity at bay._ The image of Rhea, so disheveled and certainly not that _holy_ , hunted her mind and placed an annoying ache between her legs. So yes, the guilty feeling added on top of it all. 

The library was the quietest place in the monastery and the ideal place to hide behind a shelf in case of necessity. Her eyes were constantly on the door and her legs were ready to run if by any chance Lady Rhea stopped by. The only people around were Lysithea, Linhardt and some younger students, and they were all mostly minding their business - Linhardt was basically crushed on his desk and Byleth could swear she heard him snore -. 

Byleth thumped her forehead against the desk and thought she probably deserved to be fired after that incident. _Goodbye Garreg Mach, it's been fun until it lasted. I'm out of here._

In that sole moment of distraction, she didn't notice Seteth enter the library and approach her. When he placed his hand on her shoulder she almost screamed.

"I've finally found you, Professor. Lady Rhea sent me looking for you. She wants to discuss with you about something. I do not know which topic she was referring to, but she would like to meet with you as soon as possible."

All the blood drained from Byleth's face and her conscience was about to slip away. Her soul was leaving her body as little panicked sounds escaped her mouth, causing Seteth to put on a really concerned expression.

"Professor? Are you feeling-"

"No! Uh, I mean, not really. Actually, I feel quite sick and I wouldn't want it to be contagious. I'll be retiring in my room for the day, uh, tell Lady Rhea I said hi but I can't meet with her right now. Thank you!"

That said, Byleth ran off the library and dashed to her quarters, leaving a speechless Seteth in the middle of the library.

Her legs gave up for good once she was inside her room. She slammed the door and crashed on her bed, diving her nose into the pillow and screaming into the soft fabric. She was exhausted, scared to the tip of her ears and even _horny_ , and it sucked. The best Byleth could do in that moment was try to sleep. So she did try, and somehow, her brain granted it to her. 

…

Byleth didn't know if she was just imagining it, but she felt a warm hand on her forehead and heard a voice whisper inaudible words. Being still half asleep though, waking up wasn't in the cards. So, she didn't.

...

_It was strange._

_That was Garreg Mach, Byleth was sure. It was the same place but somehow, it felt different. It was night and her feet were bringing her somewhere, they were walking on a set and specific path. She had no control. Byleth could only watch as her body moved on its own, taking the direction of what she soon recognized as Lady Rhea's chambers._

_Recalling the incident, she tried to stop herself, but to no avail. Byleth walked the exact same path as the night before, and a weird feeling set itself in her stomach. Was she about to do that again? Was she about to open the door and watch?_

_Apparently, yes. Byleth was in front of Rhea's door and her hand was already on the handle. There was no hesitation but everything was a bit blurry and confused, emotions included. She turned the handle and that vision was again before her. Rhea on her bed, fingers knuckle deep in herself, sweet moans rolling down her tongue. And Byleth was… smiling?_

_She didn't just stay on the door this time. Her feet brought her inside, to Rhea. Her inner self was screaming but it was also absurdly, and oddly, pleasant. Without any hesitation, or self restraint, she placed an hand on Rhea's shoulder. The woman's hazy eyes turned to her, a smile tugging the corners of her mouth._

_Byleth was entranced, half conscious and half not. That hand slid down Rhea's body as she closed in to kiss her and give in to that hidden desire, and Rhea moaned into that kiss, deepening it as soon as she could. She let herself fall back on the bed and pulled Byleth on top of her. The girl felt a sort of liberation as she indulged in that fantasy, despite the initial shock witnessing that scene brought on her. Her mouth was everywhere on Rhea and it felt great. It felt…_

Byleth woke up sweating profusely, breathing ragged and an unbelievable ache between her legs. She probably had slept until dinner time considering it was already dark outside.

"What… what was that…" She huffed, squeezing her thighs as much as she could. Lord, it was surreal: she never thought witnessing that scene in Lady Rhea's chambers would bring her to have a literal wet dream about the woman. It made sense: Rhea was beautiful, everything she liked in a person from what she had seen, and after walking in on her in that state, probably _not_ that pure. But making those kinds of thoughts about the _Archbishop_ , head of the _Church,_ was probably the most sinful thing she had ever done. Thinking about it, was it totally her own fault, though?

Definitely not.

And so, after seconds of hesitation, she indulged.

Her hand flew in between her legs, fingers getting in her own dripping cunt as she freed herself. The sensory overload was far greater than usual, the forbidden feeling making everything far better than usual.

"Nngh…" Byleth was a mess and she knew it. _I shouldn_ ' _t,_ she thought in rare moments of lucidity. But she _was_ , oh if she was. She slipped an hand under her own shirt and massaged her breast, pinched and rolled her nipple. It felt damn good, and stress relieving. 

Her voice got louder and louder as she quickly drawn near the end within a couple of minutes, which was a record in itself. With Rhea's hazy expression and smile from her dream in mind, Byleth screamed into the pillow as her juices gushed out, ruining her panties for good. 

"Huh…" She huffed, rolling her eyes up to the ceiling. "Damn."

…

Byleth thought the first dream would be a stand-alone occurrence, a mere outlet of her brain due to a situation of emotional stress and arousal.

It wasn't. She kept having dreams for the whole week.

At first, it was good. She avoided Rhea successfully, and her fingers were enough to relieve the ache. But Seteth was clearly not believing her excuses anymore and she was getting more and more restless. Obviously, it affected her teaching too. Her students noticed she looked much more tired than usual. If they knew Byleth was not being able to sleep much anymore because of burning desire, they would probably laugh at her, or feel disgusted by her. The sole thought made her shiver. 

The dreams varied in situations and scenarios. Rhea and her always ended up putting their hands on each other whenever, be it the dining hall, the gardens, the damn library. It was getting weird. One thing was having a dream or two about someone, and another was her brain getting obsessed over Rhea like that. Sure she liked Rhea a _lot._ But the Rhea in real life and the Rhea in her dreams were a different thing. Even after seeing her pleasuring herself like that, the real Rhea was still the head of the Church and someone impossible to reach. And that was frustrating her greatly. 

Also, Byleth would soon have to meet up with her for the mission of the month and the chances of avoiding her were getting thinner and thinner. She had to solve this problem, and quickly. 

She remembered a detail, one day after her lesson, and it was that person in her room, the day after the incident. Someone had probably done something to her while she was sleeping, and sudden anger mounted inside of her. Could it be some student with bad grades getting revenge? No, impossible. Her students were all above average in terms of grades. But then, who would ever have a reason to...

Byleth, maybe, understood. She quickly ran to the library and looked for every possible magic book that mentioned dreams, until they formed a little tower in her arms. She unceremoniously let them fall on the closest desk and started to search for answers.

Hours later, she didn't find much about magic dreams. Maybe Byleth was looking in the wrong place. A yawn escaped past her lips. She felt so tired, and just wanted to sleep. But if she slept, those dreams would chase after her and leave her aroused and unsatisfied again. No, she had to find a way to free herself. 

Then Lysithea walked past Byleth's desk to put back books on a shelf, just as the teacher was about to surrender. Byleth's eyes lightened up: if someone would know, that was Lysithea. She spent most of her free time tucked in there reading books, after all.

"Lysithea?" She called, catching the attention of the tiny mage.

"Professor." She called back while standing on her tiptoes to reach the higher shelves. "You've been hanging around here a lot more lately."

"Yes… uhm… I'm sorry to ask so suddenly, but I really need your help for something."

Lysithea stared at her with her big eyes and blinked twice, before a proud smirk appeared on her face. "Sure."

The girl sat down in front of her and waited expectantly for Byleth to speak. The right words weren't easy to find in a situation like hers, and she surely could not tell the whole truth to a student, especially one so young. Byleth thought carefully about how to phrase her questions. 

"Uhm, something weird has been happening to me lately." Byleth fidgeted, not quite managing to hold the gaze of the mage. "To put it plainly, I think someone put a spell of some sort on me."

Lysithea's interest had been clearly piqued. Her big eyes went even wider than normal. 

Byleth's face went completely red but she kept talking. Lysithea was the only person who could help her in that moment. "I keep having absurd dreams about a specific person every night. They're almost feverish and I usually wake up exhausted. _And horny_ , but she couldn't add that. "I find myself having trouble falling asleep now. So I wanted to ask… are there some spells which induce dreams? Nightmares?"

Lysithea hummed, crossing her arms. She seemed to be thinking really hard about it, because Byleth had to wait for a full minute before the girl spoke again.

"A spell which induce specific dreams… I think it exists, but it has to be something rare. This is different from simple illusions, so one should be a really skilled mage to perform something like this. Professor, may I ask why you think someone casted such a spell on you?"

"Last week I woke up in the middle of the night and someone was standing there, with a hand on my forehead and whispering strange words. I didn't have the strength to wake up fully, I felt heavy… so I fell back asleep and now here I am. I have no idea of what's going on."

Lysithea stood up, a hand on her chin, and disappeared behind a shelf. Byleth heard the sounds of her rummaging there and lowered her head to see what Lysithea might be doing.

Until the girl, with a groan, took out a really heavy-looking book and brought it to the table, slamming it on the old wood.

"This is probably the only magic related book you missed, Professor." Lysithea stated as a matter-of-fact, flipping the old, yellowed pages. "I consult it often and I recall having read something about dreams somewhere in here."

Byleth fought the urge to hug the girl on the spot. They still didn't know much about the dreams Byleth was having but at least they had a lead to follow. She thanked her luck for Lysithea's bookworm side.

"Let's see…" Lysithea's finger slid on the book's index. "There should be something in this section… thank goodness this is in alphabetical order. M… Ah-ha!" 

Byleth quickly circled the table and sat right beside Lysithea. "What did you find? What did you find?"

"Here. Magic dreams. This was almost too easy."

Lysithea jumped to page 129. Her eyes quickly scanned the multiple paragraphs present. "Here, it should say something. It's written in a font sooo little. My poor eyes." 

Byleth could not read from her position so she let Lysithea do it. Her shoulder relaxed a little but she was still really tense. 

"Okay, Professor, listen carefully." 

Byleth sat up straight and nodded. Their roles seemed almost reverted, as Lysithea was about to explain to her something she did not know. 

"It _is_ possible to induce specific dreams in someone who's sleeping. But as I said before, it's something complicated to do. Illusions are one thing, and you can't cast them on someone if you're not physically close to them. It is unlikely, though, this person came to you every night to cast illusions on you. You need to be awake for your senses to be deceived. No, according to what you said, this person managed to make you dream stuff every night with just a few whispered words. Am I right?"

"Yes. And I'm a light sleeper, so I would have noticed if they came back to my room every night, at least once…"

"Also… here is written that the spell would not work if there isn't a true desire from the receiving end at the roots. For example, I would not manage to make you dream about getting a lot of money if you do not really want to get them in real life. Your brain puts on a natural resistance to interferences and this kind of spell basically bypasses it using a weakness, something you want really badly."

Byleth blushed. She knew the implications. She knew it had been Rhea who put the spell on her - it was blatant - and it was true that Byleth desired her. Facing all of this now… she wondered how things would turn out in the end.

"This spell sounds like a crime." Byleth laughed, sighing. That was a lot to take in but she kind of saw it coming.

"Well… yes, I think it is kind of illegal and I don't even get what use could this thing possibly have for anyone. But just a few people in this world could manage to use it as it requires a really high magical skill, and I don't know how many of them even know about it. I'm surprised such a thing is described in a book from a school library. Interesting… well, probably they forgot about it. This book is older than the Saints in my humble opinion."

Now Byleth did not restrain from hugging Lysithea, making the little girl squeak from the surprise.

"Thank you, thank you! You saved my life, Lysithea!"

A _mmmmph!_ came from Lysithea's mouth, who squirmed as Byleth was basically suffocating her.

"Pwofessow!" She managed to say, and Byleth loosened the grip.

"Oh, whoops, sorry. I'm just so grateful for your help, I couldn't help it."

"If you're so grateful, Professor, tomorrow you can give me your dessert at lunch. I won't accept any other thanks."

"Anything you want! Now I have to go, someone is about to get an earful from me. See you tomorrow!"

Byleth stormed out of the library before anyone could complain about the noises she'd been making until her exit, and Lysithea was left there, speechless. Then she shrugged and kept reading the huge book, interested in the topic. But a thought suddenly flashed through her mind.

"Wait… who put that spell on the Professor?!"

…

Byleth stomped her way to the Archbishop chambers, determined to ask Rhea the reason behind her actions, a smug smile printed on her face as her steps echoed through the halls, probably making every student or teacher in the area aware of her presence. She met Seteth along the way, who apparently was also looking for her. Not much of a surprise.

"Hello, Seteth! Where is Lady Rhea? I need to talk with her as soon as possible."

Seteth looked taken aback. Byleth had spent the whole week avoiding him, he was probably suffering the whiplash.

"Sure… I was looking for you. Lady Rhea told me she cannot wait longer to speak with you, and so you must absolutely go to her. She's in her quarters."

Byleth thanked him and patted him on the shoulder, muttering something about him being a good guy and deserving a raise or things like that, before stomping her way again to Rhea's chambers. Seteth was shocked for the nth time in a week.

Stomp after stomp she reached the door to Rhea's chambers and hoped the Archbishop was fully dressed this time, because with all the repressed arousal she had in her system her brain might fry on the spot. She knocked on the door and patiently waited for a response. 

Which was not coming. _Again._

"Oh no. _No._ Lady Rhea!" She called, and suddenly the door opened just a split second before she raised her fist to knock again.

Of course, all the confidence Byleth managed to muster for the occasion flew out of the window as her eyes landed on Rhea's face. _Why_ did that woman have to be so freaking beautiful all the time?

_Byleth, focus. FOCUS._

"Hello, Professor. I was waiting for you. Please, come in."

She looked… normal? It was like nothing weird happened between them, while Byleth probably looked like a squeezed squid thanks to her little prank. 

Byleth walked in and Rhea closed the door behind them. Nervousness was slowly taking over her and she started fidgeting. The both of them knew which topic they were about to discuss.

"Please, take a seat." Rhea gestured for her to sat down on one of her chairs as she sat on the opposite, a little table being in the middle. Byleth saw two cups of tea waiting for them. So Rhea knew she would come, this time. That was the weirdest tea time ever.

Rhea's movements were elegant and calculated even in such a situation. Her charm was always undeniable and Byleth felt herself tense a little, her feelings mixed. She tried to behave as normally as possible. 

"So… I guess you know the topic I would like to discuss with you." Rhea sat down, serene as ever. She surely did not look angry at Byleth, and that was a good thing.

"I do. It is about my rude violation of your privacy, right? Last week." Byleth kept her voice as steady as possible, quivering would betray her nervousness but she guessed her body language was already doing that, given her fidgeting.

"Well, yes, it is. It was indeed rude on your part, but there is something I'd love to ask you, Professor."

"Of course, Lady Rhea."

The woman seemed to pause for a moment, a small smile appearing on her face, and despite everything Byleth found herself entranced by her features. Nothing she could do about that. Rhea's eyes then darted upwards and met Byleth's, the girl stifling a gasp. 

"For how long did you watch me?"

Byleth blushed furiously, a shocked expression making its way on her face, and clutched tight her own hands on her lap. Her shoulders tensed and suddenly the cup on the table became really interesting. She pondered about lying, saying everything happened in just a few seconds, but it wasn't true. So maybe, telling the truth was the best option.

"I watched you for more than a minute." She admitted, squeezing her thighs furiously, she could not get aroused again, not _there,_ not in _that_ situation. But Rhea's moans were still music in her ears and she lowkey wanted to disappear through the ground.

"I see. I understand you must have found yourself in a peculiar spot, so deciding what would be your course of action in relation to it would not be that easy. I do not entirely blame you, Professor. As the head of the Church of Seiros, I am in a position in which I should not be found indulging in mortal lust, but it happened, and I feel mortified for it."

Rhea looked genuine in her guilt, but Byleth did not know if she felt truly sorry, given everything that happened afterwards.

"Lady Rhea, I have a question too, if I may. More than one, actually." She took a sip of her tea to dissimulate her fear. 

"Feel free to ask anything, Professor. We're both at fault."

Byleth put down the cup and sighed, trying to find the strength to ask those questions. But how did you ask such things to someone in a position so high?

"First of all… your protective spells did not stop me from reaching your quarters, despite the hour being really late. Did you just forget to put them on, or…" 

"I guess I just forgot. I was in the… heat of the moment? I guess that's how people calls it nowadays…" The reply came quick, but there was a tinge of mischief in the Archbishop's tone. Byleth blushed even more. Hearing Rhea talk like that was definitely an experience.

"Yeah, uhm… Okay. I guess it can happen to everyone. It's human." _If you say so, Lady Rhea._ "Then… after this incident, for which I apologize from the bottom of my heart, something really weird happened." 

Rhea's gaze was on her and she found enough courage to return it. There was no time for hesitation, she had to unmask Rhea if she wanted to get somewhere.

"I started to have weird dreams every night, all about the same person and they were very vivid. And… and a bit… erotic, I admit."

Byleth could be mistaken but she could swear Rhea's pupils dilated. Her teacup was still untouched. The tea was probably getting cold. 

"Tell me more, dear." 

Byleth gripped her teacup so tight that just a little bit of extra strength might have crushed it for good. And that cup looked _expensive._

"They weren't normal dreams. I did some research and I found out something interesting. Someone casted a powerful spell on me and had me having those dreams every night. Lady Rhea…" 

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her face was burning like a torch. Rhea was completely still in her seat. The tension between them was really thick. 

"Why did you put that spell on me?"

A second passed. Then two. Then three. She expected Rhea to get angry, to throw her cup and the kettle at her, to snap and throw her out of the monastery- because one doesn't just go around accusing the _Archbishop_ of such lascivious and petty conduct. But Rhea didn't. _Rhea didn't._

_Because she was giggling._

"Milady… may I ask what's so funny?"

Rhea covered her mouth as she giggled and if someone saw Byleth's face in that moment, said person would be on the floor laughing. Rhea's face was flushed as she gasped for air and Byleth had half an idea to fan her with her hand. 

"I'm… I'm sorry… oh Goddess this is so unbecoming of me."

"Forgive my rudeness but I completely agree."

Rhea now was laughing hard and Byleth never saw her like that. _Good for her I guess,_ she thought. She emptied her cup, waiting patiently for Rhea to recover from her laughter fit.

"Haha… my dear… you found out. I've been totally caught. Oh my."

"It was blatant, all those dreams were about you."

Byleth made the mistake to look at Rhea right in that moment. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes, one that is unmistakable. Rhea even bit her lower lip.

"I want you to be honest, Professor. Did you enjoy them?"

Byleth almost choked on her spit. She lost balance from her chair and had to grasp the edge of the table not to fall entirely, and in a flash Rhea was by her side, grabbing her hand to help her get back up. The physical contact with Rhea sent a jolt through Byleth's body, and her legs risked to become jelly. She completely lost it at that point.

"Lady Rhea… damn, of course I did! Who wouldn't?! I like you and you're damn attractive! But I couldn't understand why-"

"I enjoyed being watched by you."

"What…?"

Byleth's legs buckled for good and Rhea caught her, slipping an arm around her waist to keep her steady. That's how Byleth found herself pressed against the Archbishop's body.

"I said, I enjoyed you looking at me."

There wasn't a hint of shame or regret in Rhea. Not at all. And this was the most surreal thing ever happened to Byleth, even more than those dreams. _Much more._

"Can you repeat what you just said to me, Professor?"

Byleth's head spun. Of course. She had basically confessed just two seconds ago. She was torn in two between lying and saying the truth, again, but of course Rhea would see through every lie. She already admitted. Maybe going for the kill would be the best thing to do.

"I like you." Byleth tried to detach herself from Rhea, her reddened cheeks taking a shade of purple, but to no avail. Rhea's grip was tight and she didn't really want to detach from her anyway. Like hell she'd make eye contact with Rhea though. And that was really out of character for her but around Rhea her nervous system played by different rules. 

A hand flew to the back of her head and Rhea stroked her hair. Those were the frantic ups and downs of their personal swing.

"After you saw me like that, I thought… I wanted you to come back and watch me again. But I knew you wouldn't do it, you'd be much more careful and maybe would not ever come back at night. So I tried to… to… uhm…"

"You tried to arouse me, hoping I would come back?"

Rhea nodded and this time she looked genuinely sorry. She even blushed and looked terribly cute.

"Say… could it be that your protection spells did not work on me because you wanted something like this to happen? You know that sometimes I visit you in the evenings…"

Rhea stayed silent and this time she was the one averting her gaze. 

"Maybe."

" _Maybe_?"

"Maybe."

"You… Lady Rhea."

Byleth decided it was all or nothing, and maybe giving in to her desires would not be so impossible now, since apparently Rhea wanted her as well. So she gently cupped Rhea's cheeks. The woman was much more beautiful upclose. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Byleth needed just a last strand of bravery to make that step. She noticed Rhea's ragged breathing.

So she closed her eyes and leaned in. Rhea's arms tightened around her waist as she made a move, letting their lips meet. Byleth could almost pass out on the spot from the sensation. She felt tingles all over and grabbed Rhea's shoulder to deepen the kiss. It was heavenly. Being in Rhea's arms was so much better than anything she ever felt. 

It was soft and tender but tension was definitely building up between them and in her core. Byleth eyed Rhea's bed and ended the kiss to breathe, leaning her forehead against the woman's, who cupped her cheeks in return.

"Professor, please let me." Lust was written all over Rhea's face, showing in her body language. Whatever reservation she might have was about to fly out of the window.

Byleth exhaled. Keeping her hands to herself was hard. "Please… I can't take it anymore. I've been desperate for a week." She begged, wanting that anticipation, that absolute _torture_ to end. It was like they've been dancing around each other for days, never getting close, never getting to the point. Denying feelings and desire was useless. And Rhea knew that, because she finally took Byleth to the bed.

Rhea sat down and pulled Byleth on top of her, each knee beside her thighs, and Byleth felt the arousal spike up. The girl wrapped her arms around Rhea's neck and kissed her passionately, trying to get off Rhea's ridiculously big headpiece in the meanwhile. With a bit of fumbling and a little help from Rhea she managed to do that, and the headpiece was quickly discarded away. Rhea's nails dug into Byleth's clothed skin as they kissed, and despite the thin layer of fabric the girl felt tingles on her back. 

"Lady Rhea…" Byleth murmured, threading her hand through Rhea's free locks. Her other hand descended down Rhea's back, wrapping around her waist. 

"Just Rhea, dear. Just Rhea."

"Rhea… I want to…" Showing was better than telling. Byleth grabbed the hems of her shirt and slowly took it off. She was feeling on fire but wanted to time her actions well, not wanting to jump to the dessert and let the dream to end too soon, not after days and days of tired waiting. She felt Rhea's eyes eating her up and warm hands stroking her abs. It felt wonderful. 

Leaning in, Byleth licked Rhea's lips and the woman groaned, then she removed Rhea's cape. With only her white dress on, Rhea looked even more immaculate than usual. Ethereal. Rhea opened her mouth and granted access to Byleth, who was a bit rusty in the kissing department but not worried. It was impossible to worry when Rhea was holding her so tight and didn't seem intentioned in letting her go, no matter what.

"Rhea… on your back. Please…" She demanded a bit shyly, wondering if Rhea would obey or not. 

And Rhea did. She smiled and leaned on back, head gently falling on the soft pillow, and Byleth quickly straddled her legs, grabbing the hem of Rhea's long dress. Her hands were trembling a little from the nervousness and for a moment she stalled. Suddenly she felt anxious. Rhea was willing and not complaining, then what was wrong? 

"Byleth?"

Byleth raised her big eyes, trying to dissimulate. She took deep breaths to try and stop the trembling.

"Something's wrong? Do you want to stop?"

Byleth shook her head. "No… I don't want to stop. I guess I'm just a bit… I don't want this to end too soon. You know, those dreams always ended abruptly. And… I guess I'm just hoping this isn't another dream. I wouldn't stand it."

Rhea looked at her with the most tender and understanding look Byleth ever saw, despite her flushed face and her ragged breathing, a sinful display of lust.

"My dear… I assure you this is no dream."

Rhea sat up and prompted Byleth to hike up her dress by putting her own hands on the girl's, until the fabric slipped past her waist, revealing her beautiful legs and silky white underwear. "I wish to make it up to you for those dreams." She took off her dress entirely and Byleth's head spun. Rhea was so beautiful, so breathtaking.

"C-can I touch you? See you?" Byleth stuttered out, carefully grazing Rhea's creamy shoulder with her fingertips, reaching her bra strap.

"Of course. But only if you'll let me see you and touch you as well." Rhea sultrily replied, but even with that erotic tone she managed to sound sweet and reassuring. It was magical. 

Byleth nodded, and proceeded to lower Rhea's bra strap, watching as it fell down her shoulder. Her eyes traced the beeline to the curve of her perfect breasts. Taking a deep breath she got closer to Rhea, their noses almost touching, and slipped her hands on Rhea's back to unclasp her bra. The big cups would have dropped down if Byleth hadn't been careful enough to grab them in time, putting them aside before taking in the sight of an almost completely naked Rhea.

"Rhea… you're so beautiful. Really, really beautiful." 

Rhea smiled and pushed Byleth down on the bed with her, stroking her neck and then slipping her hand down, drawing imaginary patterns on Byleth's chest with her index finger. 

"Your turn." Rhea murmured, reaching Byleth's black bra clasp. Byleth felt herself burn like a torch, slowly but surely, from the intensity of that moment between them. Soon enough her bra was discarded along Rhea's, their lips softly meeting again as Byleth dared fondling the woman's soft mounds, earning a little moan when her thumbs met hardened nipples. Rhea cupped her breasts in return and Byleth gasped from the surprise. Rhea's touch was _everything_ and she was already getting drunk from the sensation. Rhea was gentle but didn't hesitate, and encouraged by her confidence Byleth touched her more intensely, feeling the curves of the woman's body, all her little reactions to her touch. The girl raised herself to kiss Rhea's neck.

"I like you so much… no, I think… I think that's not enough to describe it." Byleth sighed, hearing Rhea hissing a little right away.

"Say it." Rhea whispered, pressing Byleth closer to herself. "Say it, please." 

Byleth grinned into Rhea's neck and left a trail of kisses down her chest, reaching her nipples and sucking on each. She was feeling high, nervousness quietened, electricity running between her body and Rhea's. Rhea let out delightful moans, pleaded her to keep going. Byleth was happy to oblige. 

She felt the woman cup and squeeze her asscheeks and groaned, Rhea was touching a sweet spot. Her core was literally an inferno by now, as she felt her own arousal moist her inner thighs. But Byleth wanted to please Rhea first, like she did in her dreams, like she wanted to do since the night she had seen Rhea naked on her own bed. Or maybe, since much before. Her feelings lingered in the back of her head for months, until she had the chance to let them out in the open.

Byleth kissed down Rhea's wonderfully toned abdomen, occasionally licking and sucking here and there, dancing around her belly button with her lips. The skin was warm under her lips and soon she reached the warmest part. 

There was nothing holy in Byleth's intentions when she hooked her thumbs to Rhea's soaked panties. She looked up and silently asked for permission. Rhea nodded, as to say _permission granted._ She kept kissing Rhea's groin, then her thighs and then her legs as she removed the panties, descending down her body and worshipping it, until the ruined garment joined the discarded clothes and Byleth found herself raising Rhea's ankle and pressing her lips on it. She felt Rhea shiver with pleasure under her touch. Her moans were really music for her and Byleth wanted to coax them out of her as much as she could. Then her eyes fell between the woman's legs and Byleth sighed happily. It was almost relieving, knowing that was her chance. Rhea looked divine in her every part and her core wasn't anything short of godlike, with the carefully trimmed patch of green hair that matched Rhea's luscious hair and glistening wetness. 

A little bit of nervousness came back. What if she wasn't able to live up to expectations? Especially to her own. She paused for a moment. Maybe she would make a mess and…

Then she saw Rhea offering a hand to her. Byleth's eyes went wide. This was so different from her dreams. In those, they would touch each other with a desperation that was out of the world. But in reality, their dance was slow and most of all, Byleth wasn't _dreaming alone._ So she squeezed Rhea's hand for a moment.

 _You're not alone_ , the woman was saying without speaking.

That was enough to give Byleth courage to proceed. She leaned down, towards Rhea who opened her legs wide to make space for her. Leaving a trail of kisses on her inner thighs, Byleth reached Rhea's center and tried giving a lick. 

"A-ah!" Rhea's reaction came quickly, arching her back and gripping the white sheets under her. Byleth tried giving more. She was following her instincts and apparently it was working, because Rhea was getting _really_ worked up. She watched, delighted, every tiny response from the immaculate body beneath her as she kissed and lightly nipped at Rhea's sensitive bud. To match up with the woman Byleth went faster, until Rhea's hands were on her head.

"Please, keep going… keep- ah! Oh… Byleth… s-such a sweet child you are…" 

Rhea's hips rocked against Byleth's face as the girl worked, smothering her with her fluids, and Byleth surely was not complaining. Maybe Rhea was getting close to an ending, because she gripped Byleth's head tighter and her hips were going wilder. Reading her body language, Byleth got that she had to go harder. So she did, and it wasn't much later that Rhea was squirming crazily under her.

"Byleth… Byleth! Oh… _damn!_ Ngh… gah… a-ah!" She swore out loud as she came, and in a different situation Byleth would find funny, if not a bit out of character, hearing the Archbishop swear. But at the moment, she was focused helping Rhea ride out the waves of her orgasm, and there couldn't possibly be something else in her mind. She happily cleaned up the juices and felt satisfied with herself, worries washed away and contentment finally seeping through. Watching Rhea recover from an orgasm was an irreplaceable experience. Her flushed face was adorable, her chest rising and falling as she tried to recover her breath, eyes shut. 

"Byleth…" She called, lifting one eyelid. Then her serene expression switched to _deeply_ _embarassed_.

"Oh… Oh my, look at the mess I made. Here, let me…"

Rhea took a tissue from her nightstand and sat up to clean Byleth's face, and although Byleth wanted to stop her, she was too entranced to do that. So her face tingled when Rhea cupped one of her cheeks and dabbed at her skin. It was so tender that Byleth almost shed a tear.

"You've been so good, my dear. So good. I feel so happy. Thank you."

Byleth suddenly kissed Rhea with so much force that the two of them fell back the bed. The girl had her own arousal still unattended, and even if the act of pleasuring Rhea was satisfying in itself, her core burned so much it was almost painful.

"R-Rhea…" She stuttered, sitting on the woman's thighs and shivering when her warmth met with the flesh. She instinctually seeked friction and moaned as she made a mess on Rhea's thigh. 

"You're right, dear. You deserve your release after being so good to me." Rhea said, squeezing Byleth's hips. "And since I still have a debt to repay, I will do everything I can to grant it to you."

"For now… just let me… ngh..." Byleth was frantically rutting against Rhea's thigh now, too invested to feel embarassed about it. "Later… we'll talk. Later." 

If she looked down, she would have seen Rhea's lustful expression. But she didn't, she wouldn't notice, the only thing she felt was the meeting of flesh and Rhea's hands exploring her body, touching her everywhere, keen on making her come as soon and as intensely as possible.

Rhea liked to play with her breasts, that was everything she was able to grasp at least. 

She felt those fingers fondling her lovingly, toying with her sensitive nipples while Byleth's hips moved on their own, growing faster and harder as her prolonged state of arousal made her feel everything tenfold. It didn't take much for her to approach her release. Rhea noticed she was close and bit down on her neck, and that simple gesture made Byleth tumble over the edge.

"RHEA!" She screamed, her fluids gushing out on Rhea's thigh, and the woman held her tight as she rode it out, muscles contracting and then relaxing, making Byleth's head spin and her body tremble and go flush in Rhea's arms. She hid her face into Rhea's chest and tried to recover her breath, while the woman stroked her back.

They stayed silent as Byleth slowly regained her thinking ability in the afterglow of her orgasm. She could not describe with words what she was feeling. It was just wonderful. 

"You didn't say it." Rhea said gingerly after a while, still stroking her back.

Byleth nuzzled her neck in response. "Say what?"

"You know. _That_ thing." 

Byleth giggled. "I'll say it only if you'll say it in return."

Rhea pressed a kiss on her ear and whispered something that made Byleth blush profusely.

"Oh… I didn't think you'd-"

"Did you think I'd go through the trouble of performing such a complicated spell just for a tiny crush, _Professor_?"

If that didn't take Byleth aback.

"Then I... uh… _fuck-"_

"What? I didn't hear you."

"Nothing! I meant…" 

Byleth then closed her eyes and pressed a kiss to Rhea's lips.

"I fell in love with you too over the past months." She said maybe too quickly, but Rhea understood regardless.

"But please, next time… just _ask,_ Rhea."

…

"Did you mention something about _repaying a debt_ , anyway?"

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Who knows, I might write something about Rhea repaying her debt in the future. Life is unpredictable.


End file.
